Envy Doesn't Like Chocolate
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: One-Shot for RandomKidCoco, and her awe-summoning self! Hope I did the scene justice, ehehehe, probably not, but oh well! OCs involved, Beware! Rated a little loosely, but, eh, who cares? As for what world: the void that is my mind bwahaha! Enjoy!


**A short One-Shot for RandomKidCoco! Hope she likes it! XD Hi Reidicus!**

* * *

**From the Creator of "Within Temptation" **

A One-Shot starring the Cast said FMA Story

By DarkLozFanUberest

For _**RandomKidCoco**_

**Envy Doesn't Like Chocolate**

* * *

"Eva!" I looked up from the wall I was leaning on as I heard Rune call my name. She was the only one who still called me by my name, for which I was appreciative of her. She was skipping over to me with a tall, blocky-cylinder-shaped container in each hand. The first one was pink and the second was blue.

"Yeah, Runey?" I asked, and she paused unhappily for a moment before shaking her head and smiling once more, a small grin slowly emerging on her face.

"Do ya want some Pokey?" she asked me holding up the containers, which I now recognized as Chocolate and Vanilla Pokey, respectively. I gave her an incredulous look, and eyed the Pokey suspiciously.

"Where the…heck, did you get Pokey, Rune?" I demanded seriously, and she gave me a slightly sheepish look before quickly changing her expression to a sly one.

"I have my ways." She replied broadly and I frowned at her, she noticed this and frowned back at me, "Well? Do you want some or not?" she demanded lightly, and I sighed.

'_Oh well…It's not as if anything _I've_ done here has been exactly…logical._' I sighed again and glanced down at Rune with a weak smile.

"What? No strawberry?" I asked, realizing she didn't have my favorite flavor, and pouting. She gave me a slightly self-disappointed look and I smiled and ruffled her hair, "No big deal, Runey, but no thanks, I don't really like Chocolate…or Vanilla." I shuddered at the thought and grimaced.

"_You_? Not liking chocolate?" a voice demanded and I quickly felt myself become tense, "What kind of woman are you?" they continued and I turned to glare at them.

"Envy…" I forced through clenched teeth, my unintentional namesake dripping from the word as a dark sneer appeared on my face. Needless to say, I was still pissed at him from earlier.

"Venom." He smirked, nodding at me with mock-seriousness.

"That's not my name, jackass," I growled, not noticing the strange sensation growing from the back of my neck, and various other parts of my body.

Rune lit up at the sight of Envy, he was her second favorite person in the mansion, not including me, which made me both angry and confused, seeing as he had threatened to kill us not even a week before.

"Envy! Would you like some Pokey?" she asked and he gave her a weird look, a sort of cross between a frown and an exasperated look, sort of the way he looked at Wrath when he was in a good mood.

"What?" he bit out a little harshly and Rune paused uncertain before holding up the containers.

"You know Envy," I huffed, "I told you about them a while ago, when you had me TIED UP." I put emphasis on the last two words and a look of realization crossed his face, quickly followed by a smug smirk.

"Oh yes," he said, raising a hand to rest under his chin while his other arm twisted around his waist to give him something to rest his elbow on, "I remember now…though…they don't exactly sound very appetizing, especially if Venom likes them." He smirked mockingly over at me, and I fought the urge to wring his neck, it wouldn't have done me any good anyway.

"They're good!" Rune insisted and Envy sighed, irritated, dropping his arms and giving her a look of slight resentment for interrupting him.

"Fine…" he muttered eying the containers in a similar way as I had previously, and Rune's face lit up happily.

"Which one do you want to try?" Rune asked eagerly and Envy motioned in the general direction of the Vanilla Pokey, and I rolled my eyes.

'_Of course. Heaven forbid, and Hell abhor if Envy have anything to do with Pink._' I shook my head and smirked at the expression on Envy's face when Rune pulled out one of the Pokey and presented it to him. He looked surprised and slightly disgusted.

"What the hell is on it?" he demanded and I scowled at him, becoming impatient and irritated that he was still in the room…Not that this was anyone's room, per se, this was a parlor.

"It's Vanilla, Envy, what the hell did you think it wass?" I barked, and Envy paused, an uninterested look quickly crossing his face.

"Oh." He said simply, and took the Pokey from Rune, but he just stared at it. I rolled my eyes, briefly wondering what he thought it was covered in before shaking my head, being Envy it could have been anything, and I realized I really shouldn't care what the hell Envy thought.

Just then, Wrath came scampering into the room, chasing a small mouse who looked terrified. I noticed Rune staring at them strangely, but wasn't really paying attention as the mouse, which I now realized was too big to just be a mouse, was running towards me.

I jumped back as it suddenly made a bee-line for me, and started hopping around and jumping back every time it came closer. This, of course, made Envy laugh hysterically in a cruel manner, and for me to send a dark glare at him.

However, my slightly distracted state, failed to notice that the rat had finally reached me and was now climbing up my body. Wrath had paused when the rat reached me, and seemed to be pouting, but I was, by no means, paying attention.

I flailed slightly, trying to shake the rat off, and all the while Rune was still looking at the rat strangely and Envy was laughing, which made me really pissed off.

I tried to push the rat away as it made its way to my shirt, but rather than touch it, a black tendril of some sort shot out from my hand, and promptly _absorbed_ the rat, before retreating back into my hand.

Everything was silent.

"What the hell was that?" Envy demanded with a scowl, still holding the Pokey, I realized, focusing on my left hand.

"Damned if I know." I muttered, staring at my hand curiously. It was silent for another few awkward moments before Rune decided to break the silence.

"Hey Wrath, do you wanna try some Pokey?" she asked, and Wrath gave her a curious look.

"Pokey? What's that, a game or something? Do I get to poke people?" he asked eagerly and Rune giggled, shaking her head.

"No, silly!" she laughed and held up the containers, "it's a snack." She then proceeded to get into a very deep discussion with Wrath about the different flavors and types of Pokey, eventually changing the subject onto her favorite snack foods and explaining them as well.

Envy was only half listening, a very bored expression on his face, while I, on the other hand, was still staring at my hand in confusion.

"These are great!" Wrath exclaimed, stuffing a whole chocolate Pokey in his mouth, and Rune giggled again, munching on a Vanilla Pokey.

"They taste better if you put chocolate on them!" she declared, demonstrating by dipping another Vanilla Pokey in chocolate sauce that had been added with the chocolate Pokey.

Wrath tried it and was surprisingly pleased, a bright grin on his face revealing his sharp teeth as his bright purple eyes lit up.

"I don't see what's so good about them." Envy muttered from the other side of the room, now sitting in one of the chairs, and I smirked when I realized that the Pokey was missing and he seemed to be slightly chewing something.

"And yet you sstill ate it." I pointed out, and Envy just rolled his eyes, otherwise ignoring me, and reclining in the chair that I hadn't realized had the ability to recline.

"…flavor is Vanilla! But I also like the weird flavors they make, like Pumpkin and Cherry!" I heard Rune exclaim, and turned to see that she and Wrath were, once again, having a very animated conversation regarding food; this time sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"Well, I like the Chocolate ones! They're definitely better than the Vanilla ones!" he declared, and I saw something flash in Rune's eyes.

"Oh really?" she asked and Wrath grinned evilly, nodding his head.

"Yea, they're definitely better!" he continued, goading Rune now. Rune huffed and turned away from him, huffily, to glare at me.

"What about you, Eva?" she demanded and I felt my eyebrows shoot up, she was asking me?

"What?" I asked and she glared more, waving a hand around, as though it was obvious.

"Which flavor do you think is better? Vanilla or Chocolate?" she asked and I sighed, shaking my head, and moving over to a dining room chair that someone had just left in here.

"You should know by now Rune," I told her, straddling the chair and resting my arms across the back before I paused to stare over at her, "I don't like Chocolate _or_ Vanilla." I stated firmly and they both looked a little disappointed.

Their disappointment passed quickly though, and soon they were arguing, rather loudly might I add, and I was tempted to just leave them to possibly kill one another.

"Why don't you both just agree to disagree and go back to eating your Pokey?" I suggested, but they didn't seem to hear me.

Finally, after about five minutes, Rune and Wrath stopped, now standing and glaring at one another.

"Fine!" they exclaimed, and spun away from each other, I raised an eyebrow and counted down from three.

"Three…two…one." As soon as the last number passed through my lips, both younger children visibly deflated and turned around slowly, Wrath before Rune.

"Well…" Wrath started, "I still like Vanilla…" he muttered, and Rune nodded solemnly.

"And I still like Chocolate." They nodded to one another before going back to sitting on the floor. Wrath then turned to me, a curious look in his purple eyes.

"What _is_ your favorite flavor then?" he asked and I smiled behind my arms.

"Any berry-flavored one." I replied simply and Wrath nodded, pausing to munch on a chocolate-dipped, chocolate pokey.

"What about you Envy?" he asked, but got no response from him, causing all three of us to glance over at him. I couldn't see his face, and scowled, thinking he was just ignoring them.

"Envy," Rune tried again, "What's your favorite Pokey?" she asked, and Envy suddenly raised his head slightly from the hand it had been leaning on, his eyes half-lidded.

"What? I'm sorry, I was sleeping." He said and I looked at him in disbelief.

'_How the hell could he have slept through them?_' I wondered, but stopped when I saw him look as though he were considering it.

"Ah. I guess beef."

'_BEEF?_' I mentally screamed, '_What the hell?_' I felt a little grossed out, but then…Beef-flavored Pokey wouldn't be _that_ bad I guess.

"Covered in Chocolate?" Wrath asked eagerly and Envy's face darkened in rage.

"NO COVERED IN MORE BEEF!" he exclaimed, and I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu.

I scowled suddenly realizing what was happening at the moment…damn you, Daray and your strange need to please your equally strange friends, and damn you for involving me!

* * *

AN: LOL, There you go Reed! Hope I did the scene justice! By the way? Can you sense the strange thing I also injected into this One-shot **hint hint, wink wink**? XD, I now have something COMPLETED for once on this site! Huzzah! And, whoops, looks like Eva broke the Third Barrier, or was that the Fourth? LOL.


End file.
